yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Luftverk Evora
The Evora is the first yo-yo released by Luftverk. Description The Evora, made of Grade 5 titanium (the kind commonly used in medical implants), has an aggressive H-shape inspired by Hans Asplund's "Architectural Brutalism" style, the first of any production titanium yo-yo with this feature. Despite being H-shaped, its weight is not purely focused on the rims. Its weight is evenly distributed on the edges and mid-sections, allowing it to spin much longer than just having thick, heavy rims. Additionally, the very limited AMS2488 Type II finished version of the yo-yo uses a fully ceramic C-bearing, which has a concave shape and completely eliminates the risks of rust and corrosion seen with metal bearings. The other versions of the yo-yo used a metal bearing. The Evora was produced in extremely small numbers, and sold for around $300 USD. Nevertheless, it was met with success and positive reviews. Evora R-SP On September 17th, 2015, at 8:00 EST, a limited edition raw variant of the yo-yo, the Evora R-SP was released on YoYoExpert. The SP in R-SP stands for "Slow Pass", referring to the slow finishing pass in the yo-yo's manufacturing process, in which the cutting tool goes over the whole yo-yo one more time and gives it its final finish. Because the yo-yo is made from titanium, it is slower than with an aluminum yo-yo, especially when each body half takes one hour to be machined. This process is slow with the Evora R-SP, as so to avoid chatter. At a first glance, the R-SP may appear to be polished, but it isn't; the slow pass technique had actually placed a series of fine, microscopic grooves to give an iridescent rainbow effect. The yo-yo had sold out within an astonishing 40 seconds within its release on the YoYoExpert online store. Evora Ti 7075 The Evora Ti 7075 is a re-designed version of the original Evora, first released in September 2016 on the Luftverk online store before being given a wider retail release in November 2016. Compared to the original, the new Evora Ti 7075 is an entirely different beast. It has a bi-metal composition. While most contemporary bi-metal yo-yos used steel weight rings, the Evora Ti 7075's weight rings are made of titanium, a much more forgiving alloy than the denser steel. The weight rings are placed inset on a 7075 aluminum body, and are also tweaked to provide a delicate balance between power and ease of control. It also features a titanium axle to further reduce the weight. The lightweight nature of the yo-yo's titanium components make it lighter than most bi-metals while still maintaining a powerful spin like that seen in a heavier throw. Trivia *The Bead Blasted Black version of the Evora Ti 7075 was made as a homage to the SPYY Radian Mk II, a variation of which also having this colorway. Gallery Evora No images yet Evora Ti 7075 LuftverkEvoraTi7075-2.jpg|Side view LuftverkEvoraTi7075-3.jpg|Profile LuftverkEvoraTi7075-4.jpg|Internals External Links *Evora (glass dust anodized) product page on the Luftverk website *Evora (AMS2488 Type II finished) product page on the Luftverk website *Evora R-SP product page on the Luftverk website *Evora Ti 7075 Deep Red product page on the Luftverk website *Evora Ti 7075 Bead Blasted Black product page on the Luftverk website Category:Yo-yo Category:Luftverk yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2010s yo-yos